


Grey Worm

by NoeliaSC



Series: One-shot [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: Follow me on Twitter: @NoeliaSC98





	Grey Worm

GRAY WORM

It was only the first time he saw her but he already hated her with all his soul, even more to the masters if possible.  
He stifled a scream as soon as he saw her. Even from the distance she was in, she could see them not referring to her appearance to her face or to the giant that held her but to the chains. When she looked at him she could feel his suffering and that was worse than any battle. Both had been slaves, had lived and grown chained, had had the audacity to dream of a better future. She didn't deserve that! Let him put the chains on him and kill him but let her live on his island!  
He saw Missandei turn to them, new feelings he only felt when it came to her flooded his body as soon as he saw her. Concern, anger, helplessness ... all followed by a vacuum in his chest, he felt constantly on the edge of a cliff. He had to exercise a strict self-control so as not to run towards her and release her, he wanted her with all his being, instead he stayed where he was next to his queen, watching as the advisor approached.  
He did not like the plan. Talking was not going to help them this time, they were in the middle of a war. Valar Morghulis! In wars only the strongest survived, not the rich or the smart but the most prepared, the daredevil who was not afraid of anything or anyone, and he had always been that person, never the strongest or fastest but the most brave until he met her. He did not regret anything, she was worth all the fear, all the feelings that overwhelmed him.  
\- Pronounce your last words before you die - the woman sentenced.  
He stood straight as he had been taught in his Immaculate training beside his Queen, the Chain Breaker. I knew that just like him right now Daenerys was only interested in breaking a chain. He did not take his eyes off Missandei for a second, her eyes were between him and her friend. He looked straight ahead with his head high and his eyes clear, he was proud of her.  
\- Dracarys!  
He turned his head, covered his face with his hands, closed his eyes tightly but still couldn't stop seeing him, seeing her. Again and again in his head. The Scream. The sound of the sword. The thud of… of… his cab…. NO NO NO NO!

He opened his eyes again.  
He was again next to the queen, firm with the spear in his hand. The counselor was talking to his sister, turned to his right there was Missandei, whole. It was good. He took a deep breath trying to get away from him the pain that was seizing him. She had her eyes fixed on him, tried to tell her with her eyes what she had never told him, wanted her to know that everything was going to work out, that they were going to rescue her. This time it would work out.  
\- Pronounce your last words before you die.  
Missandei looked at him one last time.  
\- Dracarys.  
He closed his eyes before it happened but remembered everything. The sound of the sword. The Scream. The blow of his head. His heart broken into a thousand pieces. His soul, debated.

He opened his eyes again. He was again beside Daenerys contemplating the failed negotiation of Tyrion. Missandei was standing there beside her captive, chained.  
\- Pronounce your last words before you die.  
\- I love you, Gray Worm.  
Scream. Sword. Knock.

\- Pronounce your last words before you die.  
\- Save me.  
Scream. Sword. Knock.

\- Pronounce your last words before you die.  
\- Please.

\- your last words before you die.  
\- You promised me.

\- Before die.  
\- Please.

Missandei's broken voice was the last thing he heard. He covered his ears with his hands. He didn't want to keep listening, seeing or feeling anything, he just wanted to die. He just wished they would let him die to be with her.  
\- Please.  
I could still feel his voice. Why didn't it stop?  
\- Please.  
\- NOOOOO - he shouted in a hoarse voice struggling to hold back his tears.  
\- Please, Torgo Nudho, wake up you're scaring me. - Missandei's voice said urgently.  
\- What? What happen?  
He opened his eyes in fear of what could be found. He was in a small room with no furniture and smooth walls, beside him on the bed was Missandei. I looked at him with concern.  
\- You talked in dreams, you screamed. You had a nightmare but now everything is fine.  
\- You're good. You're fine. - It was all he could say.  
\- If I am fine. Just a little tired after the boat trip from the Seven Kingdoms to the Naath Islands.  
\- Are we in Naath?  
\- Yes, we came here after conquering the Seven Kingdoms. You brought me home just as you promised.  
This time he let the tears roll down his cheeks as he hugged her against his chest and buried his face in his hair. They were at home, everything had been a bad dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @NoeliaSC98


End file.
